


rock your body

by sassyl0stchild



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coconut sex, M/M, Make Outs, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Tension, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyl0stchild/pseuds/sassyl0stchild
Summary: is it bad dream drifted to sleep with one particular song iterating inside his head? he would mark that song as their song, the song that was playing in the background of a dimmed disco room at a high school party the first night they met.what they did that night wasn't merciless. it wasn't strictly eloquent, in fact it was quite benign. neither of them new any intimate detail if it was their first time or not, but whatever did happen it gave them the immense gratification they desired.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	rock your body

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello shippers! to your surprise this is my first fan fiction i am in fact publishing. i have so many unfinished one-shots and novellas on the notes app of my phone which i'm still not sure if i will be posting one day, but in the meanwhile you can take this little something i brainstormed in the time span of three days. nothing much but it was fun writing :)

parties are always rough and wild. some negligent, teenage, wasted, shitty boyfriend disregards his significant other, yet still modestly omits to mention the fact it was his fault the simpleminded relationship he was previously in somehow ended.

although that is how most parties go for others, it is quite the opposite for dream. he merely came to share a drink and frolic about with a few close friends on the dance floor.

he may have had some backfired relationships in the past with a few skimpy, innocent girls looking for sex, but he's long past that. he doesn't need a picky juvenile when he has himself, his friends and himself. i mean, it's not like some hot, undefiled brunet is going to appear in the the threshold in an exact two minutes. right?

dream saunters from the door to the kitchen, already catching glimpses of bodies pressed together through the cracks of doors which are supposed to be enclosed rooms. these people really don't know what a lock is do they?

his friend, alex, slipped into the kitchen, not far behind dream, a mischievous grin smeared on his face like always. he taps dream's shoulder, laughing at the sudden gasp dream produces, a flinch along with it. "how we doin', dream boy?" he slides dream a cup, gesturing towards the assemblage of alcohol.

much obliged by seeing of his favorite brand of rum, dream pours a small portion into his cup, adding a small quantity of soda to give it a more pleasurable flavor. "just got here," dream replies, taking a chug of the liquid settling in his cup. 

alex chuckles, "i assume you've already seen fuckers making out in the hall, eh?" dream glances out the kitchen entrance, immediately catching a couple running their hands over each other's bodies and sucking blemishes onto each other's necks.

"oh, hardly," dream retorts sarcastically, faking a gag.

"well," alex sighs, "fill up your drink to the brim and let's pop off on the motherfuckin' dance floor!" he's out of the kitchen in a flash, shooing couples to go fuck off and get a room.

dream sighs, drawing a logical conclusion it is time to 'pop off on the dance floor'.

he heads to the living room, hearing eerie cries coming from upstairs as he passes the stairs, fslightly frightening him. God, the fact a moan scared him is amazingly stupid.

alex pulls him by his arm, quickening his pace and leading him to the living room. "hurry your ass up before i pour that drink you're holding all over you."

they end up locating a few friends to join them, briefly conversing, and then capering about. they all chug their drinks apart from dream, exchanging halfwitted jests and innuendoes which only were amusing because of their intoxicated brains.

dream eventually escapes their titter-tatter after about a minute, not in the right mood for their ignorancy and obtaining a headache from the loud music and violently flashing lights. to his luck, none of them noticed his disappearance.

he quietly meanders between bodies, relocating the kitchen and noticing how the lights have dimmed.

he refills his cup with the strong beverage, nearly spilling it when he gets bummed into by a snarky teen who muttered a spiteful 'watch it'. if you expected a drunk teenager to have manners your expectations are exceedingly high.

dream catches a glimpse of a darkened room further back into the house. he saw a glint of settling dark blue and purple light, emitting a relaxing vibe. his curiosity leads him towards the room and he slowly enters it, perceiving every corner.

it was yet another living room, this one more vacant and unoccupied than the other. dream promptly noticed how thick the air was, discerning the atmosphere of sweat or something foreign.

he descried a boy who stood beyond the room, intently observing dream's appearance, eyeing his tall figure up and down. dream decides to inch closer to the boy to get a closer look at him through the dark haze of the dimmed room.

the closer observation of the boy caused dream's breath to quicken, but he attempted to steady it, failing miserably. he was a lean, young twink with captivating and imposing features. a sharp jawline and lightly freckles cheeks, let alone his glossy, cocoa irises, immensely prepossessing in their ways. dream strived against doing so, but his gaze trailed to the boy's body, thin and frail, his porcelain skin exposed at his collarbones.

dream watched as the boy's eyes raked up and down his body, almost erotically. the boy spoke, barely above a whisper, "not many hot boys around here." his soft accent iterated in dream's ears like a ringtone. he bit his lip.

he inched closer than before, their bodies nearly touching. his natural lashes allured dream ever further and he could practically count the freckles that favored the left side of his face.

"not many pretty boys around here," he echoed the compliment. the boy tips his head back, exposing more of his neck. dream could do a fucking flip right now. how is this boy so nonchalant?

"what's your name?" the boy asks, unbothered by dream's nervous fiddling of his fingers. "clay," he replies, his voice lower than he anticipated. he's happy it did though when the boy takes a shaky, shuddered breath, his eyes fluttering.

"yours?"

"george," he replies, blinking softly.

dream hadn't even noticed the music playing, his attention too absorbed on george's beautiful mien. he takes note of what song was playing.

a classic; a goodie. 

_so you grab your girls and you grab a couple more_

george subconsciously sways his body, matching the song's tune. the music ironically seems to become louder and more accentuated in dream's ears. 

_and you all can meet me in the middle of the floor_

george slips his delicate fingers onto dream's, leisurely backing up, lightly pulling dream with him. 

_said the air is thick, it's smelling right_

he leads him to the far corner of the room, escaping all contact of passersby.

_so you pass to the left then you sail to the right_

george's bottom lip is desperately bit by his top row of teeth as an attempt to contain his lust, faintly hidden in the glint of his eyes. dream slides his hand up george's arm, causing the aforementioned to shiver. a light tint of blush spread across his cheeks. 

_don't be so quick to walk away, dance with me_

confidence washes over dream as his index finger traces aclong george's jawline and stops at the bottom of his chin, lifting it up slightly.

_i wanna rock your body, please stay, dance with me_

he rests his thumb on george's bottom lip, now moderately swollen from his previous biting. fret not, though, it made his appearance more enticing. 

_you don't have to admit you wanna play, dance with me_

he holds his lip there a second, his other hand snaking around george's waist, pulling him closer than he formerly was.

_just let me rock you, till the break of day, dance with me_

dream's lips ghost over the brunette's.

_talk to me boy_

their lips finally envelop into a vehement kiss, licked lips linking and something they so much longed for in the last minute materializing. 

_no disrespect, i don't mean no harm_

dream bites george's bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from his frail lips. 

_talk to me boy_

dream's probing tongue enters the brunette's mouth, tasting and memorizing every spot.

_but i can't wait to have you in my arms_

george's hands make their way into dream's wavy, disheveled hair, twirling his fingers into it. 

_talk to me boy_

his hands slowly slide their way down dream's neck, past his collarbones and along his chest, all whilst keeping his lips in contact with dream's.

_hurry up 'cause you're taking too long_

dream's hand slips under the fabric of the brunette's shirt, caressing his ribs and sides. george shivers and produces goosebumps at the newfound contact.

_talk to me boy_

dream trails his kisses down to george's bare neck, lightly sucking red and purple blemishes as george catches his breath. 

_...bet i'll have you naked by the end of this song_

dream swiftly sweeps george by his thighs and hurries up the stairs to an unoccupied room. 

-

as soon as they make their way into the bedroom and lock the door shut, dream impetuously pushes george back against the door and quickly slides his fingers under the hem of the brunette's shirt, discarding it somewhere onto the carpeted floor. 

he dawdles his fingertips along george's bare torso, feeling his shaky, hot breaths against his lips. george gasps as dream brushes against his nipple, albeit done very softly.

his hips roll forward wantonly, eliciting a soft pant from the two, both absentminded in a pleasurable trance. 

the curtain of the window hung open, allowing the stars and moon to watch and listen to their irresistible sexual impulses and profanities. if only the innocent gaze of their bright appearance could be averted. perhaps orion had to witness this or maybe even gemini, poor gemini, the constellation of the twins, castor and pollux. 

almost instantaneously, they are sprawled out on the bed, never breaking their proximity. their breath and heart rates are concurrent at an irregular pace, but they love it. they love that the reason they're at loss of air is because of each other. 

george lets a light moan escape his slicked-over lips as he is opened up, practically pushing himself against dream's fingers which are now scissoring back and forth. 

dream had no idea he was this desperate for friction. maybe he was yearning for an active relationship all along, without even realizing. or maybe it was the simple fact that he was about to fuck a breathtaking, british brunette, whom he was practically drooling over. 

everything about this boy was perfect. all the way from his entrancing appearance, to how he tasted of chocolate covered strawberries. dream already knew how to make george feel good without knowing even one intimate detail of his sexual preferences. although it's in all likelihood not normal to feel this way and do these things after exchanging about two sentences _ever,_ neither of them minded because it just felt right. it didn't feel the slightest bit weird. the reverse of sex first is a newfound way of a relationship, but neither of them seemed to mind. 

one of the few words said that night - aside from the pleasured profanities - was by dream. his kissed-out lips ghosted over george's ear as he whispered, "mind doing me a favor, love?" his thumb pressed against the slit of george's cock. 

george nodded eagerly as he arched his back, his ribs flaring out, at the feeling of dream's hand against him. dream took a shaky breath at the sight. 

barely audible, he verbally states his wishes. 

_"ride me."_

the position is quickly changed so dream now lay on his back and george is atop him.

they can still hear the pumping music through the floors and doors, and dream's phone is flooded with notifications from his friends wondering where he wandered off to and if he was okay. but if you know, he's just a bit preoccupied. 

george laces his fingers with dream's, propping him self up on his knees. 

he produces a drawn-out gasp when dream enters him, his chest heaving. george stays there a moment, adjusting to the size, until he starts to move. instead of rising and going back down, he moves his hips in a sort of 'c' or 'o' shape, causing a surprised groan to escape dream's lips. 

it was pleasurable for a moment, but the sedate pace made dream go insane, so he clutched george's hips (which also means his waist for how large dream's hands are and how small george's torso is) and guided the movements himself, taking control. 

george's prostate was found tout de suite, a breathy moan leaving his lips and his body contracting. 

dream whispered praises and sweet nothings to george, only causing him to become more desperate. 

every sound that came from the downstairs area was completely blocked out now. their hearing was blurred, as well their brains. the only thing audibly heard were their own sounds of pleasure. 

they were tipsy prior to their meeting, yet now their simple presence has intoxicated them; the light breaths against each others neck enough to inebriate them through the late hours of the night. perhaps in the morning when they awaken, tangled in each other's embrace, they will have no idea who the other is, only knowing they assuaged their sensual desires. 

the grip on george's hips tightened, guiding him faster, _faster._ the same bundle of nerves was hit continuously, moans and gasps becoming louder. it felt like they were floating above heaven; _so, so_ good. it felt like they became good friends with all the constellations out there, albeit the mere disappointment they're probably in. 

george was able to mumble out a single word, which easily faltered. "c-close." 

"fuck, come for me, darling." he began to thrust his hips upward simultaneously, the eyes of the brunette rolling back. 

they connect their lips into a sloppy, worn out kiss at the bridge of their climax, eagerly holding onto each other. 

george comes first, his semen spurting out, alongside a loud, drawn-out moan. dream pushes through his climax, continuing to thrust his hips up. 

"oh my fucking- oh my God," george manages to say, shaking from the over-stimulation. 

dream finally comes deep inside george, moaning his name loud and clear. george collapses atop dream, not the slightest bit bothered by his disheveled hair falling into his face. they lie there a moment, panting heavily, catching their breath and also thinking about what they witnessed. whatever it was, it was fucking amazing. 

dream caresses the skin of george's bruised hip, listening to his shaky breaths and sighs. "how was that, love?" 

george lifted his head up and kissed him in response, cuddling closer to his chest.

"should we clean you up?" dream whispers, tangling his fingers into the brunette's hair. 

"tomorrow." 

dream took that as a hint that their activities had a somewhat soporific effect on george and tugged the sheets over them.

the last words exchanged that night were subtle goodnights. mayhap the far constellations of the northern celestial hemisphere said goodnight as well. we'll never know. 

weird thought, but: is it bad dream drifted to sleep with one particular song iterating inside his head? he would mark that song as _their_ song, the song that was playing in the background of a dimmed disco room at a high school party the first night they met. 

what they did that night wasn't merciless. it wasn't strictly eloquent, in fact it was quite benign. neither of them new any intimate detail if it was their first time or not, but whatever did happen it gave them the immense gratification they desired. 

whatever did happen they were in fact _'naked by the end of this song.'_

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely not the best of works but mind you it's my first. i just thought the concept was kind of cool or whateva so i thought, "y'know, lemme do a lil something for fun." and, well, here it is lmao. comments and criticism is welcome so feel free to tell me how you feel. <3 
> 
> leah


End file.
